Hogwarts
by Hime-Kagome Higurashi
Summary: SesshomaruKagome pairing. Harry Potter and Kagome Higurashi lives with their respective relatives on Privet Drive. Their parents and other relatives are unknown to them. They lived like slaves. Growing up knowing that they have no other relatives
1. The Boy and Girl who lived

Hi Hogwarts is back again. I'm sorry its been too long heh heh. Sorry but enjoy.I've only made minor changes to it. Summary: Harry Potter and Kagome Higurashi lives with their respective relatives on Privet Drive. Their parents and other relatives are unknown to them. They lived like slaves. Growing up knowing that they have no other relatives so it was shocking when one day, a huge man came for them...

I swear this is a S/K H/? fic although it sounds like a H/K fic. Characters may be OOC. Heh heh --"'

Chapter 1:The Boy and Girl who lived

Mr and Mrs Dursley,of number four,Privet Drive,were proud to say that they were prefectly normal,thank you very much.They were the second last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious,because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.They had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted,but they also had a secret,and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister,but they hadn't met for several years;in fact,Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,because her sister and her good-for-nothing Husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son,too,but they had never even seen him.The boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away;they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

The next morning,Mr Dursley went to work.He saw many people dressed in cloaks on the streets.He caught a few words they said"The Potters,that's what I heard-'and"-yes,their son,Harry-"Mr Dudley froze as fear flooded him and didn't stay to hear the rest.He quickly dashed into his office.He thought,"Potter wasn't such an unusual name.He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called to think of it,I am not even sure that my nephew _was_ called Harry.He'd never even seen the boy.It might have been Harvey.Or Harold."He thought as he reassured himself.He then went home.

The Dursleys' next door neighbour was also like them.They are the Flannys.It is a wonder how they became next door neighbours.Both families are nasty but the Dursleys are nothing compared to the Flannys.The Mr and Mrs Flanny had a son called Gordon.

The Flannys were more richer than the Dursleys.They always had the newest and most expensive things.They do not always get the top-grade.Just because they thought they have endless wealth,they thought that they can spend it freely to 'signify they are rich' as they call it.They don't give a damn about anyone.People con them.They sell fake rolex watches for 10million and the Flannys will just buy it thinking that it is top-grade material made and a real rolex.And the secret to their sucess is because of Mrs Flanny's younger sister and her husband.Mrs Flanny hates her sister and her family even though they help her and her husband.When Mrs Flanny and her sister were young,she would beat her sister.

Mrs Flanny was also jealous of her sister because she married a prince and after her husband's father,the Lord,died,became Lady.She was also jealous hat her sister became a demon and had magical abilities.She tried to seduce her sister's husband but failed because he was too infatuated with her sister so he pushed her away and rejected her.

The next morning,Mr Flanny went to work.He,like Mr Dursley,saw lots people dressed in cloaks on the sidewalk,the pavement,etc.Almost everywhere.He thought that it was some kind of new weird fashion and he called his personal fashion designer to design him a cloak for him and his wife and son,which he wanted made by this afternoon.He was determined to follow this new 'fashion' and his family-excluding Kagome-was too.By afternoon, he went to the Herpathine to collect his clothes.The Herpathine was a famous company-although a small-that was a shop.It is the one and only.It sells clothes and has its own fashion designers.Waserpy was the owner of the shop/company.He was a monkey in a bush(gaya male but likes male).

When he got there, there were many cloaked women in groups whispering excitedly in the women section and cloaked men in groups laughing merrily.He ignored them and made his to the counter."I've an order under the surname Flanny,"Mr Flanny said to the counter girl.The girl type something into the computer in front of her and said,"Wait here.I'll go and get your cloaks."Then she walked into the shop storeroom leaving Mr Flanny alone.

Mr Flanny was waiting patiently for the girl when suddenly someone bumped into his back.He turned to see the idiot who bumped into him want to shout at him.He did not expect that when he turned to face the person that he would be hugged.The man who bumped into him said,"Isn't it great?You know who's disappeared!Yay!You should celebrate this joyous occasion.Celebrate!Celebrate it in honor of Mr Harry Potter and an unknown source.I think its the Higurashis though because the royal family perished.Well that'll be reveal in time but for now,CELEBRATE!HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mr Flanny froze and ran back to his car.He hurriedly started the car and leaned his head on the steering wheel.'Calm down.Higurashi must be a common name.Calm down.Don't scare yourself','he thought and drove to his office for work.

At night,a man appeared on the corner a cat had been watching,appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive.He was Albus Dumbledore.He was busy rummaging in his cloak,lookinng for something.But he did seem to realise he was being watched,because he looked up suddenly at the cat,which was still staring at him from the other end of the street.For some reason,the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.He chuckled and muttered,"I should have known."He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.He flicked it open,held it up in the air and clicked it.The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.He clicked it again-the next lamp flickered into darkness.Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer(those who read Harry Potter would know),until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance,which were the eyes of the cat watching him.If anyone looked out of their window now,even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley,they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement.Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four,where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.He didn't look at it,but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here,Professor McGonagall."He turned to smile at the tabby,but it had gone,instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around its eyes.She,too,was wearing a cloak,an emerald one.Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun.She looked distinctly ruffled.

Out of the blue,a low rumbling sound was heard.A huge motorbike fell out of the sky and landed on the road in front of them..If the motorbike was huge,it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it.He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at lest five times as wide."I've got them,"said the giant as he got off the bike holding two bundles of blanket."I got em' each out of their blasted houses in time.Swarms of Muggles started swarmin' around.A male and a female one.Male from America an' female from Japan.The America one is 1 year-old today.The Japanese one is just born today.Strangely though,their birthday is the same."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall each took a bundle.Dumbledore found a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on the forehead of the male one.Professor McGonagall found a cresent moon with a snake coiled around it and stars around it with a unicorn flying around them and a strange symbol on the forehead of the female.(_P.S_:they are only at the forehead.Tiny too.)The female one has a bracelet with stars and some bells on it on her hand with the words 'Higurashi' on it."These scars will not fade forever."Dumbledore turned towards the Dursley's with Harry Potter the boy."Poor Harry!I inspected them today and they are the second worst Muggles,"said Professor McGonagall."They are his only relatives.And he would be safe here from _Voldemort_,"said Dumbledore.Hagrid and Professor McGonagall flinched.Dumbledore did not noticed this as he was busy fumbling around his cloak searching for something.He took out two envelopes and handed one to Professor McGonagall.He laid Harry on the porch of the Dursley's and tucked the envelop behind him.Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the tears that were coming down his face away.Next was Kagome Higurashi."I decided to alter her surname to Hikari,Kagome Hikari as she would need it some day,"said Dumbledore as he did what he did with Harry."Poor Kagome!Her relatives were the most worst being in this world,"Professor McGonagall commented."We have no choice,"said Dumbledore."Lets go."He said as he waved to the leaving Hagrid and returning light to Privet Drive.Then he left with Professor McGonagall.

What would happen next?


	2. Meet Harry Potter

Chapter 2:Meet Harry Potter the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursley's

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.Harry was now grown up and attending Sacred Primary School.He sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs.Harry had a thin face,knobbly knees,black hair and bright-green eyes.He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley punched him on the nose.As you can guess,Dudley's favourite punch-bag was Harry,but he couldn't often catch him.Harry didn't look it but he was very fast.Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard.Dudley was almost four times bigger than Harry.Harry wore Dudley's old clothes.The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance is a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning.He had had it for as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had got it.

'In the car crash when your parents died,'she had said.'And don't ask questions.'_Don't ask questions_-that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

'Comb your hair!'Uncle Vernon barked by a way of a morning greeting.About once a week,Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut.Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together,but it made no difference,his hair simply grew that way-all over the place.The problem with Harry was,strange things often happened around him and it was no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.

Once,Aunt Petunia,tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all,had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe,which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry,who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day,where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and Sellotaped glasses.Next morning,however,he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,even though he had tried to explain that he _couldn't_ explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Dudley had a gang in school who liked to punch Harry.Nobody in school dared to be friends with him because of Dudley's gang.They were either scared or they simply do not care.Who could blame them?

Harry took advance classes.But his was not as advanced as Kagome's although he is in the same class as Kagome.He was also dumber than Kagome

And this is how Harry lived without knowing that he was famous,without knowing that he was a wizard,without knowing how his parents died.


	3. Meet Kagome HigurashiHikari

Chapter 3:Meet Kagome Higurashi/Hikari the girl who lived in the cold,wet cellar in the Flanny's

It has been nearly ten years since the Flannys woke up to find their niece sleeping outside their doorstep.The Flannys were the most worst relative a person could have.They had a son named Gordan(a/n:I do not know of any other names,so pls bear with me.).He was a bossy,irritating,fat,proud and stupid boy who thinks that he was what every parent would want as a son.Kagome was forced to do work when she was four years old.The parents of Gordan thought he was the best and would brag to every neighbour and relative.They always think that Gordan is an angel while Kagome thought that he was a devil from hell.

Kagome attends Sacred Primary School.She had two friends whom she met since first grade.One of them is Sango Taijiya.She comes from a long line of demon slayers.She was the best in her family.Sango would always teach Kagome how to fight.Sango was about sixteen years old now.Another one was Miroku Houshi.He comes from a long line of priests.Miroku was seventeen years old now.They all met in the market when Miroku tried to grope Kagome who beat him to pulp.They always seem to be everywhere Kagome went and they always appear in the strangest place in the strangest forms.Sango had given Kagome a two-tailed cat.But Kagome was not allowed to keep pets so Sango took care of the cat for Kagome.They met every morning.Kagome made a promise to them that she would attend school together with them.She could skip grades because of her marks.She was going to have Grade 7 and 8 next year.

Kagome lived in the cellar in the Flanny's.It was small,cold and slippery.There are cockroaches,spiders,lizards,etc.Kagome did not mind at all as she had grown used to them.Kagome also though that this was the safest place in the whole Flanny residence.No one and I mean no one would come to the cellar to find things or just to visit Kagome.Even Miroku and Sango who were her best friends tried to get into the house to see Kagome's living condition only to be caught by Kagome's Aunt Drella.

Kagome was told that she got her scar when her parents and her were trapped in a big fire.The fire had burnt her forehead.Her parents perished in the fire while protecting her.Kagome did not believe their story as she did not remember being in a fire.All she remembered was a greenish light and two woman screaming.She also had the bracelet to console her.She was puzzled as to why the bracelet spelled Higurashi instead of Hikari.

Strange things always happen around her like Harry,no matter how she explained to the Flannys,they would not believe her.

One time,in class,Kagome found a boy who always threatens her,turning into a iguana after he had made her angry by threatening her.The teacher's hair fizzled white when she gave too much lecturing all pointing to her in the office.Once Kagome's class went to the school garden and a boy pushed her into a pond.The boy waited for the loud splash but it did not come.He looked around to see Kagome on the school roof.Instead,he himself was in the pond.The Flanny's locked her up for three days.

Gordan was a member of the Dudley gang.Three years older than Kagome.He often chase Kagome around to punch her but couldn't quite get her as Kagome ran fast.Kagome was a slim girl,with pretty creulean eyes which changes colour depending on her mood,a heart of gold,she was pure-hearted was always cheerful.Kagome was pretty and her grades were above average.Everyone in school knew Gordan hated her because he always punched her and they dared not mess with her.Kagome,after training learnt to dodge Gordan's blows.She dared not fight back in fear that the Flanny's 'good boy' got hurt and blamed her for it.She was being laughed at for wearing Gordan's or Kikyo's old clothes.People alwaays made fun of her name because once they heard her name,they will know immediately that she is from another country.On the outside,she would be her normal and cheerful self inside she is fuming.But her eyes always betray her.If you look her in the eye,you'd stop laughing right now.She ignored the urge to kill them.When she wore Gordan's clothes,everyone would think she was a he.She prefers wearing Gordan's clothes because Kikyo's clothes were too revealing.She had more of Gordan's clothes so she had to wear Gordon's when the others are in the wash.

Kikyo was Gordan's cousin.She came every summer.She would criticise Kagome.In fact they looked alike when they were little.When Kagome was around nine,she had wavy raven hair while Kikyo had straight hair.Kikyo had brown eyes.She was 3 years-older than Kagome.In the summer she would go to the school with them.She would wear very little clothings.She would walk around the school seducing the boys.Once when Miroku asked her if she want to bear his children she just said yes like she was a pathetic sex machine desperate for sex.Miroku had avoided her since.Kikyo never stayed with Kagome.Kagome thinks that she stinks.

Kagome had to take advance lessons because the Flanny's wanted her to help them to make money.Kagome had took up ice-skating and dancing since she entered school and was damn good at it.She also had a secret job,computer hacking.She was the best in the world.She invents new ones that no one knows about except Sango and Miroku.Sango and Miroku also work there.They are the fashion designers of the company.Kagome always laughed madly when her invention is complete.She works for a man called Inutaisho.He gave her a private handphone and a private laptop to contact him and let her invent new computer virus.It is so private that no one know about it except for Inutaisho,Sango and Miroku.He kept her a secret because Kagome was under age.Besides he cannot afford to let his enemies know her.Inutaisho was also Kagome's ice-skating and dancing teacher.Kagome had a bank account with loads of money from her work and some other well paying job.It was kept secret from her foster family.

Inutaisho is a dog demon.Kagome did not know that but she could see through his concealment spell but thought it as a type of make-up.She always thought it was strange that he put make-up on but he was a dancing teacher.Once she asked him,he said nervously that it was make-up to make himself look fiercer.She regarded him as her father and Inutaisho thought her as the daughter that he never had.Kagome would call Inutaisho 'father' and Inutaisho would call Kagome 'darling'.He owned the largest and richest company in the world 'Western Corp.'

So this is how Kagome lived.Without knowing she was famous,a Higurashi,a princess,a powerful inu-miko-yokai,a witch and how her parents died.What do you think would happen when Kagome met Harry and knows all these?Read to find out.


	4. The endofschool year Excursion

Chapter 4:The end-of-school year Excursion

Today is the last month of Harry and Kagome in Sacred Primary School.During this month,everyone gets to go on an excursion.This year,they are going to the zoo.Kagome and Harry who were the only ones in class that has never been there was thrilled.Gordan and Dudley would be going to Yono High while Harry and Kagome would go to Shikon High.Yono High was a school that Uncle Vernon studied in when he was at their age.Their school trip would be on the next day.The parents and guardians of the pupils are allowed to go too and Uncle Vernon,Aunt Petunia,Aunt Drella and Uncle Illiana are going with Dudley and Gordan.They would not let Harry and Kagome go.They were always sent to:Grandma Cabbage for Harry and Grandma Sickle for Kagome.They do not like it there.In fact,they hated them.They do not meet though.

This time however,Harry and Kagome were lucky.The Grandmas either had a broken leg or a fever.When the Dursleys and the Flannys knew about it,their faces went black while Harry's and Kagome's shone brightly.They then decided to bring them but they gave them a warning:"Any funny business,and no more excursions **FOREVER**."

Then they went to the zoo.When Harry told the Dursley's that he dreamt of motorbikes flying.When Uncle Vernon heard this,he fell off his seat and shouted, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!!!!!!!!"Everyone on the bus looked at him.Kagome laughed.Harry heard Kagome laugh and wanted to laugh too but he suppressed it.Kagome got scolded by Uncle Illiana.Uncle Vernon blushed red and quickly got back to his seat.He forgot about punishing Harry which he was plotting when he was still on the ground until Kagome laughed."Saved by a laugh,"thought Harry.

After half an hour later they reached the zoo.The Dursleys bought Harry a cheap lemon ice lolly and a chocolate ice-cream for Dudley.But Harry didn't care.He thought that this was good enough,better than Kagome whom he felt sorry for.He doesn't know why but he felt familiar with her.He thought he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't quite remember.It's the same with Kagome.She thought she had seen Harry before.Kagome could recognise his scar and thought of her own.She hid her scar under her fringe because the Flannys wanted her to hide the scar undernearth her fringe.And thus,they let her keep her hair long.They went to the Amphibians and look around.A man with a top hat bowed to Harry.Harry who was with the Dursleys,the Flannys and Kagome were shocked .The Aunts,Petunia and Drella saw this and quickly walked out with the families.They went to see many animals.Then the guide won them all a Night Safari tour.So they stayed.

They stayed and went to the night reptilian.There,it was dark and cool.Dudley and Gordan quickly found the largest snake there.It look like thrice of Uncle Vernon,Uncle Illiana,Aunt Drella,Aunt Petunia,Dudley and Gordan put together.But sadly,the snake was sleeping.Dudley shouted to Uncle Vernon,"Dad,make it move."Uncle Venon knocked on the glass and shouted,"Move."The snake did not move and a zookeeper who looked like Sango came over and told Dudley and Uncle Vernon to not knock on the glass.Kagome suspected it was Sango.Dudley soon lost interest in it and went to see other snakes.Harry went to see the snake while Kagome was being pulled into the enclosure by another keeper who looked like Miroku.He handed her a piece of meat and instructed her to feed the snake.Kagome said,"Come here boa constrictor for your food,"in a friendly way.The snake came to her and ate the meat.Then it said thank you to Kagome as she said you are welcome.The boa constrictor returned to its original place.Kagome went to the rest room to wash her hands.Miroku had a blank expression on his face.

"I get that knocking my glass often,"the snake said to Harry."I know,"Harry murmured through the glass."It must be really annoying."The snake nodded its head vigorously."Where do you come from,anyway?"Harry asked.The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass.Harry peered at in it._Boa Constrictor,Brazil._"Was it nice there?"a new voice asked.Harry turned around and saw Kagome.Kagome walked towards the enclosure and stood beside Harry.After getting over the shock,the snake jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry and Kagome read on:_This specimen was bred in the zoo._"Oh,I see-so you've never beeen to Brazil?"said Kagome.Sango who was watching with a puzzled look walked away.(Take it that Sango and Miroku doesn't know about Kagome's powers.)

Just then a two-tailed cat bounded towards Kagome."Kirara!"Kagome said as she hugged the cat.Then Sango called the cat away.

As the snake shook its head remembering the question,a deafening shout behind Harry and Kagome made the three jump(including the snake)."Dudley!Mr Dursley!Look at what that snake is doing."Dudley pushed Harry and Kagome.Kagome saw that Harry was going to hit a pole and she did a turn.She hit her head on the pole and fell to the floor unconscious with Harry on top of her still conscious('Cause Kagome help him lah).He blushed and quickly got up.Harry held Kagome in his arms and tried to revive her but couldn't.He was angry at Dudley then,it happened.A minute ago,Dudley and Gordan were leaning on the glass and the next,the glass had gone and they had fallen into the enclosure.The boa constrictor began uncoiling itself and slithered off to Harry and Kagome and said,"Brazil,here I come...Thanksssssss,amigos,"and slithered off snapping playfully at the heels of the people.

There was choas in the reptile house and the keeper of the house was shocked that the glass had gone.Sango and Miroku(the zookeepers) who had just returned were shocked.They then spotted Harry holding on to an unconscious Kagome.They ran to them and Sango immediately inspected Kagome.Miroku pulled the worried looking Harry for questioning."What happened here?"Miroku demanded."We were talking to the boa constrictor when Dudley pushed us.And Kagome saw that I was going to hit a pole,she did a flip and she hit her head and became unconscious.Then I fell on her,and Dudley and Gordan fell into the cage,"explained Harry."How is she Sango?"Miroku asked to the worried looking Sango.Kagome woke up ust as Miroku finished asking.The zoo manager called a doctor to examine Kagome while he made a cup of sweet tea to console all of them.He apologised to them and he provided them with a bus to go home.They left swearing to never return to that zoo except Harry and Kagome.They were the only ones who enjoyed the whole excursion.

They finally know each other but will they know more about each other or become enemies?Stayed tuned for the next chapter:Letters from No One


	5. Letters from No One

Chapter 5: Letters from No One

"Get up!"was the sound which was always the first rang through the Dursleys and Flannys.Its purpose is to awaken the two children:Harry in the Dursleys and Kagome in the Flannys.The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment and Kagome her hardest-ever punishment..By the time they were freed of them,the summer holidays had started.

Harry's

One morning,"Get the post,Dudley,"said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the post,Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Yono stick Dudley."

Harry dodged the stick and went to get the post.There was a letter written in green ink for Harry:

To:

_Mr Harry Potter_

_4,Privet Drive_

_Cupboard Under The Stairs_

Harry walked back to kitchen and gave Uncle Vernon the letters and sat down to open his letter.Half-way through opening,Dudley snatched the letter and shouted,"Dad!Harry got a letter."Uncle Vernon took and read it.His face turned black.He ushered Dudley and Harry out of the kitchen and closed the door.Harry and Dudley fought over who would listen through the keyhole.Harry lost and he had to lay flat to listen.

Kagome's

"Get the post,Gordan,"Uncle Illiana said from behind the newspaper.

"Make Kagome get it."  
"Get the post,Kagome."

"Make Gordan get it."

"Poke him with your Yono stick Gordan."

Kagome dodged the stick and went to get the post.There was a letter written in green ink for Kagome:

To:

_Ms Kagome Hikari_

_5,Privet Drive_

_Cold Dark Cellar_

When her Uncle Illiana saw her letter,he punched her to let her let go of the letter.He picked up the letter.And read it.His face also turn black.He ushered Gordan and Kagome out and called Kagome to go back to her cellar.So she went.Just after that,the phone rang.Uncle Illiana ran to get it as he knew who is it.It was the Dursleys.They spoke briefly.When they were done,Uncle Illiana assembled all of them and told them to pack their bags.Harry and Kagome were shocked.

After an hour,all of them came out with bags.Uncle Vernon had an extra thing to carry-a long,thin package.They all wondered what was in it but they were all too scared to ask himThey got into their cars and drove away.They stopped at a cheap hotel and stayed there.During dinner,the manager came and asked who is Harry Potter and Kagome Hikari because he found a hundred letters each for them.Before Harry and Kagome could answer,Uncle Vernon stood up and tore the letters.Then he discussed something with Uncle Illiana.For some reasons,Kagome could hear what they are talking about.

They packed their bags again and although they did not spend a very long time there,they still paid.They bought a few buns and some drinks for everyone including Harry and Kagome.They arrived at the docks and Uncle Vernon and Uncle Illiana rowed a large boat to a deserted island faraway.Then they landed."My friend lent us the shack,"Uncle Vernon said as he pointed to a shack on a slope."There would be a storm around here so the damn nasty li'll letters would not come here."He shot a nasty glare at Harry and Kagome.Kagome returned the glare by giving a nastier glare that Uncle Vernon paled.They went into the shack and ate their food.Uncle Illiana felt cold there and suggested they light a fire but Uncle Vernon protested that it will let 'them' know where they are.Then the aunts found some mouldy blankets.Dudley and Gordan slept (Gays)on a moth-eaten sofa while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slept in the first room.Uncle Illiana and Aunt Drella slept in the second room.Harry and Kagome were left to sleep on the softest bit of floor they can find.It was raining cats and dogs and strong,cold wind was blowing across the floor.They were all freezing to death except Kagome.

After Kagome made sure everyone was asleep,she walked out of the shack for a walk.Unknown to her,Harry was not asleep.After all,it is her birthday today.She didn't know it was Harry's birthday too so she did not invite him.She was going to the beach.The wind blew past her but she did not feel cold because the wind avoided her.When she reached there,she immediately went to find ten sticks and two stones.She rubbed the two stones together to create a fire.She lighted the ten sticks and sang a Happy Birthay song to herself.She made a wish and blew out the flames.She decided to dance around beach for awhile.

Meanwhile...

Harry drew a Happy Birthday cake with the sand on the floor and said,"Happy Birthday Harry.Make a wish."After making his wish and blowing the sand to let it scatter,the shack shook violently.Someone was outside,knocking to come in.

Who is it?Is he/she a demon or something?Stay tuned to find out.Good bye.


	6. The Keeper of Keys

Chapter 6:The Keeper of the Keys

The shack shook so violently that it woke the people inside from their slumber.Seconds later Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room.He was holding a rifle in his hands-now they knew what had been in the long,thin package he had brought with them.Uncle Illiana,Aunt Petunia and Aunt Drella followed behind obviously too scared to be in front of Uncle Vernon,the man who now looked like a mad bull.

"Who's there?"he shouted."I warn you-I'm armed!"

There was a pause.Then-

SMASH!

The door dropped.A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.His face was almost completely hidden by a long,shaggy mane of hair and a wild,tangled beard,but you could make out his eyes,glinting like black beetles under all the hair.The giant squeezed his way into the hut,stooping so that his head just brush the ceiling.He bent down,picked up the door and fitted easily back to its frame.The noise of the storm outside dropped a little.He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea,could yeh?It's not been an easy journey..."He strode over to the sofa where Dudley and Gordan sat,huddled together,frozen with fear."Budge up,yeh great lumps of cow dungs,"said the stranger.Dudley and Gordan squeaked and ran to their parents."An' here's Harry.But where is Kagome?"asked the giant."She went out,"said Harry."What?!In this weather?Is she crazy?!I'm fetchin' her,"saying,Hagrid walked out of the shack to fetch Kagome with the group following.When they reached Kagome they saw her dancing a dance nobody knew about.She danced with alot of grace a person could possibly have.As soon as she finished her dance,Kagome heard clapping.She realised that she had audience and turned to them.She immediately spotted the Dursleys' and Flannys' dark faces.

When they got back to the shack,Harry looked up into the fierce,wild,shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile."Harry looks a lot like yer dad,but he's got his mother's eyes.And Kagome,looks like both of yer parents although your blue eyes were from you father and mood changing eyes are from yer great grandmother."

Uncle Vernon and Uncle Illiana made a funny rasping noise."I demand that you leave at once,sir!"they said together."You are breaking and entering.""Ah,shut up,Dursley and Flanny,yeh great prune and walking stick,"said the giant.He reached over the back of the sofa,jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands,bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber,and threw it into a corner of the room.Uncle Vernon and Uncle Illiana made another funny noise,like a mouse being trodden on.

"Well let's get down to business.A very happy birthday to yeh and Kagome.Got summat fer yeh here-I mighta sat on it at some point,but it'll taste all right."From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled two slightly squashed box.Harry opened it with trembling fingers.Inside was a large,sticky vanilla cake with _Happy Birthday_ _Harry_ written on it in green icing.Harry looked up at the giant.He meant to say thank you,but the words got lost on the way to his mouth,and what he said instead was,"Who are you?"Kagome got a chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Princess _written on it in royal blue icing.Kagome said,"Thank you."

The giant chuckled."True,I haven't introduced Hagrid,Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm."What about tea then,eh?"he said,rubbing his hands together."I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it,mind."His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted.He bent down over the fireplace;they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later,there was a roaring fire there.It filled the whole dump hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.Kagome was also warmed by it.

The giant sat back down on the sofa,which sagged under his weight,and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat:a copper kettle,a squashy package of sausages,a poker,a teapot,several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea.Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausages.Nobody said a thing while the giant was working,but as he slid the first six fat,juicy,slightly burnt sausages from the poker,Dudley and Gordan fidgeted a little.Uncle Vernon said sharply,"Don't touch anything he gives you,everyone."

The giant chuckled darkly."Yer great puddin'of a sons don' need fatenin' any more,Dursley,don' worry."He passed the sausages to Harry and Kagome.After finishing eating,Hagrid handed one letter to Harry and one to Kagome.

Harry's letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September.We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a opy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Batilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide o Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guie to Self-Potection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Kagome's letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Hikari,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.There is two choices for you:_

_A) You can stay in your world and continue your studies but you must finish your education within the year and your first-year studies will be sent to you by post.So you need an owl.You have permission to use magic in your world for education purpose.You have to attend celebrations in the school and come back to school for your examinations.You need buy the things on the enclosed list except for the uniform,hat and winter cloak.They can be bought next year._

_B)You can come to the castle and stay for your magic.You need all the things on the enclosed list._

_You are very lucky to have these choices because they are rarely given to a student.Many chose the latter as they are too lazy.Please make the right choice.Please bring your skates,dancing shoes and sword under the request of some people.You are expected to report to Hogwarts and tell your choice and stay for a week regardless of which choice you choose.Good luck.Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) (exclude if you choose choice A)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Batilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide o Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guie to Self-Potection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Umm..excuse me Hagrid,what is Hogwarts? and by owl?"asked a confused Kagome.'"Oh!Gallopin' Gorgons,that reminds me,"said Hagrid,clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to kock over a cart horse,and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl-a real,live,rather ruffled-looking owl-a long quill and a roll of parchment.With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note they can read upside-down:

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry and Kagome their letters.Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.Weather's horrible.Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note,gave it to the owlwhich clamped it on its beak,went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm.The he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone."Okay now. What is Hogwarts.Hogwarts is-wait a minute.What is Hogwarts?"He looked at Kagome,shocked.

"What is Hogwarts?!"barked Hagrid.He turned to Harry,"Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts,o' course.""Err-no,"said Harry.Hagrid looked shocked."Sorry,"Harry said quickly."Sorry?"barked Hagrid,turning to stare at the Dursleys and Flanneys,who shrank back into the shadows."It's them as should be sorry!I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts,fer cryin' out loud!Did yeh never wonder where your parent learn it all?""All what?"asked Harry and Kagome."ALL WHAT?"Hagrid thundered."Now wait jus' a second!"

He had leapt to his feet.In his anger,he seemed to fill the whole hut.The Dursleys and Flanneys were cowering against the wall."Do you mean ter tell me,"he growled at the Dursley,"that this boy an' girl-this boy an' girl!-knows nothin' abou'-about ANYTHING?"Harry and Kagome thought this was going a bit too far.They had been to school,after all,and theirs marks weren't bad.Kagome even top the class every year."I know _some_ things,"Harry said."I can,you know do maths and stuff.""And I can speak Japanese and I know my stuff,"said Kagome.But Hagrid simply wed his hand ad said,"About _our _world,I mean._Your_ world._My _world._Yer parents' world_.""What world?"asked Kagome eagerly.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode."Dursley!Flanneys!"he boomed.Uncle Vernon,who had gone very pale,whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'.Hagrid stared wildly at Harry and Kagome."But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,"he said."I mean,they're _famous_.You two are famous.""What?Our parents weren't famous,were they?"asked Kagome."Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..."Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair,fixing Harry and Kagome with a bewildered stare."Yeh don' know what yeh are?"he said finally.Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice."Stop!"he commanded."Stop right there,sir!I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him;when Hagrid spoke,his every syllable trembled with rage."You never told them?Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them?I was there!I saw Dumbledore leave it,Dursley and Flanney!An' you've kept it from them all these years?""Kept _what_ from us?"said Harry eagerly."STOP!I FORBID YOU!"yelled Uncle Illiana in panic.The aunts gave a gasp of horror."You all kept us from knowing that we were wizards and witches,"said Kagome calmly."Right?"

No body dared speak or make a sound.Hagrid looked at Kagome with a surprised face while the other adults looked at her in horror especially the Flanneys."Aha!Judging from your looks,its true,"said Kagome happily."How did you know and how long have you known?"asked Hagrid."Its not everyday a normal human can morph into any form they want.Its not every day a normal human can talk to snakes. Its not everyday a normal human can ridea normal broom.I've known since the first time I accidentally turned into a rat.Aunt Drella had hit me so hard when she though I was really a rat.It was after that that I can morph into any form I want.It was when I was 4 years old.Then I imitated the cartoon witch on television and mounted the broom I was sweeping with and kicked off the ground.I flew around the room,"said Kagome.She morphed into a tiger and gave a roar.Everyone in the room stepped back a bit.Then Kagome changed back."I know much more.Like creating or summoning things.I can create things using the air,"Kagome said and she created a hamburger and summoned a pen.Dudley's and Gordan's stomach growled when they saw the hamburger but dared not take it.

Hagrid looked shocked.He then got up and said,"Sorry."Then he knocked her unconscious."Hey!What'd you do that for?"said Harry (I decided it would be brotherly and sisterly love between them)."She cannot hear what is about to be said and besides,she can ponder on her choice,"replied Hagrid.They spoke until midnight.

Harry lay on the floor with Hagrid's thick black coat covering him,pondering.In one night he found out he was a wizard going to Hogwarts,what is a muggle,how his parents died and his parent's murderer.Then he slept.

Now they know,not entirely, but still,they know.What will Kagome choose?More secrets will be revealed and things will become more dangerous.Thanks to those who reviewed.I decided tht this would be a Sess/Kag fic.Harry and Kagome and Inuyasha are brotherly,sisterly kind of love.Stay tuned for the next chapter:Diagon Alley.

Ja ne!!


	7. Diagon Alley

Chapter 7:Diagon Alley

Arriving at Diagon Alley is fairly, how should I say, magical. It comprised of many things Harry and Kagome has never seen before. Witches were seen holding on to treats trying to get passerbys to buy one. Harry and Kagome watched in fascination as they were led through place to a giant structure. "Gringotts' Bank" in big letters was painted in gold just above the entrance.

They walked into the bank and saw many goblins there. Some was weighting rubies, sapphires, etc. They walked up to the goblin who is at the end of the room, sitting on a rather tall stool, looking quite important.

"Erm...We need to open vault 01, 1809 and 713(I dunno what is the real vault bcuz I forgot). On Hogwarts business. Here are two letters from Dumbledore and here, are the keys to the vaults,"Hagrid said taking out two sealed envelopes and three keys. The goblin took the envelopes and the key and said," Are you sure you have the real blood? We can't have the person dying."

"Yes,"said Hagrid.

"Very well. Brittles. You will led this three to vault 01, 1809 and 713 right away. As for you three, follow,"the goblin said. The goblin, Brittles, led them to a machine and sat down. Brittles and Kagome sat in the front while Hagrid sat in the back with Harry. Brittles pulled a handle and the machine started up moving slowly at first then its speed escalated to an alarming rate. Hagrid grabbed the side on the machine and his face turned green. Kagome was enjoying herself. Harry curled into a ball in his seat.

They went to vault 713 first. The goblin took the key and opened the vault. Inside the vault is a small pouch tied tightly closed. Hagrid took it and kept it in his pocket. He wouldn't say anything when Harry and Kagome asked him what was inside. Next they went to vault 1809. The vault had many gold coins. Hagrid told them that it was Harrys. Harry took as much as he could. He put them in his pocket and bag he had. And at last, they went to vault 01. The strange thing,to Harry and Kagome, was that on the way to vault there was dragons and other dangerous creatures where as the other vaults they visited did not have. Hagrid and Harry were told to stay in the machine while Brittles and Kagome walked into the vault.

Kagome was brought to a dragon. Brittles stepped faraway from them. The dragon looked fierce and it had prepared to breathe fire. Kagome saw the fire coming closer and closer to her but she stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. The fire kept coming to her and she closed her eyes thinking,'This is it, I'm dead.' After a while, Kagome felt nothing. She cautiously opened an eye. She gasped in wonder as both her eyes were opened big. She was inside the fire without getting burned. She tried to touch the fire but it did not feel as hot as she thought it would be.

Suddenly, the fire disappeared and Kagome saw the dragon looking at her with warmer eyes. It then nodded its head and she took small steps towards the door behind the dragon. When she was safely inside the room, Kagome was almost blinded by the brightness of the gold and other jewels and property there. Kagome took as much as she could. She took two sapphires and a small dragon statue. The vault itself could be lived in. One was a bedroom. It consists of a bed, a light, a cupboard filled with clothes, a study table with many writing materials and a vanity table.

Kagome took a blue brush, a few clips and a hand mirror and put it in her pocket instead of in the bag she had. The sapphires and small dragon statue were also in her pocket. Then she took a dress and a pair of shoes but she used her magic to shrink them so that she could put them in a box in her pocket. When she was done, she left. Hagrid and Harry looked at Kagome as she exited. During the ride, Kagome wanted to ask Hagrid about the dragon and so much more but Hagrid looked like he wanted to puke so she did not.

"Whew,"Hagrid said,"Fer a minute there I thought I was really goin' ter puke. Now, let's go get yer things fer Hogwarts."

The trio walked out of the bank. They went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ Hagrid left Harry and Kagome to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink to recover from the 'thrilling' ride. Harry and Kagome walked into the shop. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve. "Hogwarts?"she asked. "Yeah,"said Kagome."But it's him not me." "Oh,"Madam Malkin said. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to a pale boy.

"Hullo,"said the boy,"Hogwarts too?" "Yes," said Harry. Harry and Kagome disliked the boy more and more. He even insulted Hagrid. At last Madam Malkin was done and Harry and Kagome left the shop. Their faces were unhappy. They cheered up when Hagrid brought them to buy parchment and quills. They even found a bottle of ink that changes colour as you wrote. They bought their school books in a shop called _Flourish and Blotts_ where there were many shelves. Hagrid had to drag Harry away from _Curses and Counter-Curses _by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

They proceeded to many other shops. Then they were finally down to the last two items: a pet and a magic wand. They got owls for themselves. Harry's one was a snowy owl. Kagome's owl was black with blue eyes. Then they went to a shop called _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands _since 382 BC. An old man was standing before them saying," Good afternoon. Are you here for your wands? If so, follow me." Harry and Kagome followed the old man, Mr Ollivander. Suddenly Mr Ollivander said," Mr Potter, it seems just like yesterday when your parents were here themselves buying their first wands."

Mr Ollivander measured Harry's right hand first. Then he took out many wands. He told Harry to try each one. Finally, Harry found his wand. Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Then it was Kagome's turn. Hagrid had already fallen asleep by that time. Kagome had tried almost all the wands in the shop, some even melted and disappeared. Harry watched in the sidelines in interest as the shop had more and more broken glasses, ladders, etc. Hagrid's beard had even caught fire once. Kagome finally said,"I don't think any wands here would be mine. Or maybe I could make my own wand.""Hmm...Maybe. Here is the book about the ingredients and making of wands. For a personal wand, you need to collect the ingredients without any help. I will brief you on how to make a wand then you will make it yourself. But unfortunately, you will have to stay here for three days. I wonder if Hagrid will object," Mr Ollivander said as he waved a hand and the shop started repairing itself. He handed Kagome a book too.

Hagrid had stayed awake since the incident with the fire. He didn't dare to even blink an eye. "Alright,"said Hagrid finally sighing a sigh of relief. Then he and Harry left. On their way to the Dursley's, Hagrid gave Harry his train ticket to go to Hogwarts.

With Kagome...

Mr Ollivander led Kagome to a guest room. Kagome started making the wand first thing the next morning. She did not read the book. She wrote a note to tell Mr Ollivander that she is making her wand so as not to worry him. She went out and found a meadow. It was beautiful. A pond on the left with many creatures and flowers and herbs around. She started to find the materials for the wand. She remembered the sapphires she had thought to use one to make her wand. She made the sapphire into a long wand around twelve inches long. She cut her wrist and let her blood fill a bowl. She placed the bowl under the sun and put a barrier around it. She went to find the dragons, phoenixs and unicorns. The dragons were the easiest to find and she got a scale of theirs. Then she put the scale into the bowl of blood. Then left it under the moon to absorb the moon beams.

The next day, she went back to the mortal world and collect her skates, dancing shoes and sword and returned. Mr Ollivander lent Kagome a broom so she could find the phoenixs with ease. She got a blue phoenix feather. She did the same thing and left the blood under the moon.

With Harry...

He had packed and was waiting expectantly for the third day to come. Strangely, the Dursleys agreed to take Harry to King's Cross.

And finally, the third day, came.

What's gonna happen? Stayed Tuned for the next chapter: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters


	8. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three

Chapter 8: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

When they reached King's Cross, Uncle Vernon even helped Harry push his luggage into the station. "Which platform did you say yours was? Platform Nine and Three-Quarters? Well happy finding. I asure you there is no such platform here hahahaha," Uncle Vernon laughed. Then he walked out to his car.

After Uncle Vernon left, Harry scanned the area and true enough, there was no platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry had a sinking feeling. He pushed his trolley(whatever its called) to find a guard. He asked the guard about the platform but the guard scolded him for wasting his time and that Harry was playing a trick on him. Harry was about to despair when he heard, "Come on. This way to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Hurry." A plump woman with red hair spoke as her five children, Four boys and one girl, followed her one of which is not pushing any trolley, spoke. Harry followed behind them.

Harry looked as they stopped at the divide between between platform nine and ten.

"All right, Percy, you go first,"said the woman. The oldest boy marched towards the divide but just as the boy reached it, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the crowd cleared, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next,"the woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George,"said the boy. "Honestly woman, you are the one who gave birth to us and you can't even see that I am George?" "Pardon me then, George dear." "Only joking, I'm Fred,"the boy said and he took off. His twin got in after the boy. Now the only one left is the youngest looking one.

"Excuse me,"Harry said to the woman. "Hello dear,"she said. "First time at Hogwarts too? Ron's new too." She pointed the boy beside her. "Yes,"said Harry, "But I don't know how to get on the platform." "Not to worry dear. Just run straight through the wall. But most importantly, don't be afraid that you' ll crash. Good luck,"the woman said as she moved so that Harry had space to run.

Harry took a deep breath before he ran through the barrier.He gave a sigh of relieve as he made it through the barrier. Then Harry looked to the right and there it was, Hogwarts Express. Harry pushed his trolley onto the train and proceeded to find an empty compartment. When he finally found an empty compartment, he had a problem. He could not unload his luggage!

"Need any help?"a voice asked. It was one of the twins. "Yes, please,"said Harry. The twin help him load his luggage into the compartment and then he noticed Harry's scar. "Blimey, you're Harry Potter! I'm George, at your service. Well, I gotta go. Bye,"George said. He waved at Harry and walked away.

"You wouldn't believe who I just met! It's Harry Potter! I almost shook his hand!"Harry heard George talk about him to his family. "Now I don't want you all to ask anything about his family or you-know-who. Now get onto the train. That poor boy,"he heard the redheads mother said.

Harry sat on the train looking out of the window.

CHOO!CHOO!

He heard the signal for the train to move. And finally, the train got moving.

"Excuse me, can I sit with you? The other compartments are all full,"Harry turned to see Ron talking to him. "Sure. Help yourself,"Harry replied.

"Thanks. I'm Ron Weasley. And you?"Ron asked after he had settled down.

"Oh.. um...I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you,"Harry said.

Ron froze. He then saw the scar Voldemort left on Harry. "Does it hurt? You know, the.. the scar,"Ron asked with a whisper. Harry touched his scar and said,"No."

"Anything from the trolley dears?"an old woman asked them.

"No. I've already brought something,"Ron said.

"I'll take one of everything,"Harry said reaching into his pocket and bringing out a handful of gold coins.

After the old woman went away, Harry shared his treats with Ron, at the same time learning more about the treats. Then Harry spotted Ron's pet rat.

"What a cute rat you have there,"Harry said. "Oh. He's been in our family for a very long time. Wanna see me turn it yellow?"Ron asked.

Just then, they heard a commotion. They went out of the compartment and saw a crowd whispering excitedly and pointing a something, some even shouting. The two pushed past the crowd and they saw the twins there. "What are you doing here?"Ron asked his brothers.

"I swear that was really cool. If she joins our school, she's gonna make it into the team. Look! There she is again!"one of the twins said as the other twin pointed at the sky. Ron and Harry looked towards the direction the twin pointed to and saw something. A giant eagle was flying around with a hurt unicorn in its claws! Then they saw another tiny figure. Once Harry had a clear view of the figure, he realised it was Kagome on a broom flying around! She did a turn using the broom as an axis to propel herself forward so that she could catch up with the eagle.

Harry, out of his excitement at seeing her, shouted," Hello Kagome!!!!" and raised his hand to wave at her.

Kagome barely heard him but still she heard him. She looked down to find a moving train. Then she noticed Harry there with a few redheads near him. She seized Harry's outstretched hand and hoisted him onto the broom with her.

"Hold on tightly to the broom. You're in for a rough ride!"Kagome said. Then she flew back to pursue the eagle. Whe they were close to the eagle, Kagome said," When I count to 3, you will be in charge of flying the broom back to the train. Just fly the broom and don't fer falling. Don't worry about me. Don't come back. Ready? 1...2...3!!!"

Just as she said three, Kagome jumped onto the back of the eagle and Harry was controlling the broom. He said a silent good luck to her before flying back to the train.

"Woah Harry. You know that chick?"one of the twins asked. "Yeah. She's my neighbour and friend,"Harry said, smiling.

"Harry, umm...if you take the broom, how is she going to fly back without the broom?"Ron aked. At this, Harry's smile froze in place and the crowd fell silent.

With Kagome...

She pushed her miko powers into the eagle and with a mighty shriek, it disappeared. Kagome hugged the unicorn as they fell. Her hands glowed with healing powers and she healed the unicorn and fainted.

The healed unicorn carried Kagome on its back to the train. To show its gratitude to the girl, it licked its right hoof and pressed the hoof on her right foot. It also bit down a few of its hair and placed it in Kagome's hands. It then left the girl with her friend. (will be explained next chap and further on in the story on unicorn's actions)

"Kagome!"Harry said. Kagome opened her eyes and everything was blurred. She blinked a few times before her vision cleared. Harry sighed a sigh of relief and helped her sit up. She looked around to see three redheads looking at her. Harry saw her looking at the brothers and introduced them to her. Then she stood up and said,"Well I gotta go. See all of you at Hogwarts."She opened a window and mounted her broom and flew off. Just nice a girl came in. 'Hi I'm Hermione Granger. You should change into your school robes after an hour. We will be approaching tomorrow morning." And she walked off. The boys changed and true enough, they reached by morning.

A/N: This is to commemorate Singapore's 42nd Birthday on 09/08/2007. Happy Birthday Singapore. I love you. Oh yah, I lost my book so I might take a bit of time finding so don't expect an update so soon. And can everyone vote who Harry will end up with?

a)Hermione (if her den who Ron go with)

b)Ginny

c)Cho Chang

I think Sesshomaru should be appearing next chapter but don't expect it to be a big part. Review Pls. Thanx Stay tuned for the next chap.


End file.
